1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for effectively and quickly bending rods. More specifically it relates to apparatus, either portable or stationary, which uses a shorter hydraulic stroke than present commercial units to make a particular angle bend. Still more specifically it relates to apparatus requiring lower horsepower or allows use of a larger diameter hydraulic cylinder to make a particular bend in a given time period. Still more specifically it relates to apparatus capable of bending rods of increased diameter merely by increasing the scale of the equipment, i.e., the hydraulic cylinder, etc.
2. State of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,848, 3,901,292, 4,561,279 and German Pat. No. 816,048 are representative of mechanisms relative hereto.
A fabrication machine described as capable of cutting and bending rods is marketed by Fascut Industries. This machine effects the bending of rods by means of a stationary mandrel against which the rod is pushed by two movable bending rollers positioned on the opposite side of the bar from the stationary mandrel.
Another machine marketed by Re-Rodr Co. employs two stationary rollers positioned below the bar to be bent and a movable mandrel is pressed downward on the bar from above and between the two stationary rollers.
In the first case the movable rollers are powered by a hydraulic system exerting force on the rollers against the bar to be bent. In the second case the movable mandrel is powered by a hydraulic system which exerts force on the mandrel against the rod to be bent. It appears that the force of a single power system must be directed either against the movable rollers in one case or against a movable mandrel in the other case. Since the rollers are on one side of the bar to be bent and the mandrel is on the opposite side of the bar, the power stroke delivered to the rollers is in a direction different from that delivered to the mandrel. It would appear therefore that in order to deliver simultaneous power strokes to both the mandrel and the rollers, it would appear necessary to have two power sources.